Violetta
*Not to be confused with Violetta Castillo, the main character from the TV Show. Violetta is a kids-oriented telenovela that first aired on the Disney Channel Latin America on May 14, 2012. The show is a co-production between Disney Channel Latin America, Disney Channel Europe, Disney Channel Middle East, Disney Channel Africa and Argentine production company Pol-ka Producciones. Violetta features a multinational cast, and tells the story of "Violetta Castillo", a musically talented teenager who returns to her hometown to "find love", and explore her passion for music. The show is shot entirely in Buenos Aires. After the big reception from the audience in Latin America, Italy, Spain, France and Israel, Violetta will be aired in the rest of Europe, including Russia, Central Europe, East Europe, Africa and The Caribbeans. Plot Violetta is a talented teenage girl who loves singing, yet she doesn't know about it. She got her talent from her mother, Maria, a famous singer who died in an accident when Violetta was a little girl. Herman, her father, is a successful man, and even if he's harsh, he loves her daughter. Blinded by sadness, he decides to hide the past to Violetta and the destiny of her mother, because he gets scared that her daughter might end up like her mother. After Violetta's mother accident, Violetta moved to Madrid with her father, and he raised her avoiding any contact with kids from her age. Despite that, Herman knows Violetta is talented when it comes to music, and he encourages her to take piano lessons, but he also tries to keep her away from everything related to singing and acting. Everything will change when they return to their hometown, Buenos Aires. Violetta starts to take piano lessons in the prestigious music school called Studio 21. She will meet Angie, her teacher and governess, and because of her, Violetta will find out about her talent. Also, Violetta will meet new people who will be there with her during her learning. Violetta will also meet Tomas and León, two guys with completely different personalities, and both will try to win Violetta's heart. Cast Episodes :Main article: List of Violetta Episodes. Related programs The U-Mix Show The U-Mix Show is a weekly program that airs a weekly summary of the series and interviews with cast members. It is hosted by Roger González and Daniel Martins. In Brazil the show is presented by Bruno Heder. El V-log de Francesca El V-log de Francesca (Francesca's V-log) is a webseries starring Lodovica Comello, who plays Francesca Caviglia. There's a total of 16 episode. The first episode was aired on June 10, 2012 and the last episode was aired on October 22, 2012 in Latin America. The series was dubbed in Italian and is called "Il Videoblog di Francesca". There's a Portuguese version as well, which is called "O V-log de Francesca", and a Dutch version, which is called "De V-log van Francesca". This webseries will probably be dubbed into English, since Disney Channel UK has already done so with Ludmila Cyberst@r. Ludmila Cyberst@r Ludmila Cyberst@r is a webseries starring Mercedes Lambre as Ludmila Ferro. It premiered on June 1, 2012 on the official YouTube channel of Disney Channel Latin America. The series consisted of eight episodes, that aired until September 17, 2012 and then continuously loaded on the same website from Portuguese channel's Disney Channel. The webseries has also been dubbed into English and the first four episodes posted on Disney Channel UK's YouTube channel. There's also a Dutch version called "Lucinda Cyberst@r". Awards and Nominations International Releases Other releases References Category:Browse Category:Violetta